Ascension into Darkness
by Wandering Maverick
Summary: A group of friends and adventurers, thrown into a battle they never thought would come. The lives of everyone in RuneMidgard rest on their shoulders, will they succeed...or will the Lord of the Dead be resurrected in the land of mortals. Sequel is OUT!
1. The Beginning

First story on Fanfiction, any writer's critics of the story are welcome.

I do not own Rangnarok Online, just the main character of the story, and the story itself.

Enjoy Ascension Into Darkness!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

CHAPTER 1: The Beginning

it was a beautiful, sunny day in Prontera, the streets were exploding with people buying or selling their wares. I slowly walked the streets admiring everything I saw, for you see in the past couple of months frequent monster attacks have been occurring in small towns such as Comodo and Izlude. So many people are on edge about being in towns even one as well protected as Prontera, so I enjoyed every bit that I could. I was on my way to meet some of my friends because we had planned a picnic for today. While passing some Merchants I heard a familiar voice in the distance.

"Omi! Omi!" The voice rang out.

I turned to see that it was Rin a Priestess waving at me from behind a bunch of Blacksmiths, and with her were Min an Assassin and Poot a Baby Hunter, the daughter of my friends Yasuo, and Sky. All of them were running to catch up to me; in Prontera you must have nerves of steel and fast reflexes to maneuver the streets or else you risk getting lost or worse getting your wallet stolen. I decided to be merciful and wait for them; once we were together we headed to the West exit of Prontera, that's where the picnic area was.

As it turns out the rest of the people I was waiting for were already there, and to my dismay already started to eat the food. In that group was Reya a Rogue, Hio a Rune-Knight like myself, Nico another Priestess, and the married couple Sky the Hunter and Yasuo the Priestess. The rest of us raced to the table so we could get anything to eat before it was all gone. After eating we spent hours talking with each other about our adventures.

While Reya was telling us about one of her infamous thieving stories, I thought I heard a yell for help. I looked around and saw a Merchant stumbling towards us that I could have only assumed come from Prontera because the wounds he sported were so bad that if he had come from anywhere else he would have surely died on his journey. He screamed for us, and then collapsed on the ground, Yasuo was the first to get to him. He whispered his last words in her ear. She looked at us all in such a horrified state that none of us could recognize her.

"Prontera...is...under attack!" She whispered in an almost inaudible voice.

Sky shook her out of her ghastly gaze.

"Did he say who the monster leader was?!?" He asked trying to get any answers from his wife that he could.

Yasuo shook her head no; Sky helped her up from the ground where the Merchant's body laid. Nico volunteered to bury the body and give him burial rights. While she was doing that, the rest of us were in a circle not saying a word just looking at the ground in a horrified and frantic way. Suddenly Hio started to ask us if we should stay around here or if we should just head somewhere else until the invasion was over. No one said a word; we all just looked at each other, with a deep sigh I was the first to speak.

"Look, I know none of us thought that Prontera would have ever be under attack by monsters, but the horrific fact is that it is under attack. And as a Knight I have sworn to protect anyone and everyone from monsters, and this time will be no different. If you want to leave then I won't stop you, but I'm going to stay and help as many people as I can."

After my speech, I turned and started to walk away. To my surprise I felt a hand on my shoulder stopping me. I turned my head to see Min right beside me, and everyone else was behind her with smirks on their faces.

"He he, don't get all high and mighty Omi. Just because we aren't all Knights doesn't mean we don't share the same feelings as you. We are all going to go and kick some monster ass, and save the day!" She said with a grin.

I smiled at everyone and we all start heading off towards Prontera. While rushing there I started thinking to myself how glad I was that all of them were with me, it kind of gave me more confidence and strength. While thinking that I guess I started to blush, because Nico looked at me and asked if I was alright. I said yes and smiled and I tried to play it off but I think she knew, because she gave me a smirk back. My happy demeanor suddenly turned to horror as we entered the outskirts of Prontera's walls...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Please read & review! Any thoughts are welcome, save for flames. Chapter 2 will be out soon.


	2. Welcome to Hell

I do not own Rangnarok Online, just the main character of the story, and the story itself.

**Attack Guide for chapter 2:**

Magnum Break: Like in the game the knight must use some of his own blood to use the attack, most Knights cut their arms or hands for a faster cast.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

CHAPTER 2: Welcome To Hell

Blood was everywhere; you couldn't take a step without falling into a pool of blood. Many human bodies were thrown around everywhere like they were rag dolls. The bodies were so disfigured and ripped apart that you couldn't even tell what classes most of them used to be. During all this I couldn't stop thinking of what kind of beasts would do such a thing to so many innocent people. Little did I know that the answer would be given to me sooner that I expected. All of us were surveying the surrounding areas for any survivors or any remnants of what caused this massacre.

Suddenly we heard a scream, we all ran to see what was the matter, it was Poot. She was standing in the middle of the street looking into an alleyway and just pointing with her mouth open wide in horror. I grabbed the hilt of my sword ready for anything that should happen to jump out; everyone did same getting ready for battle. I turn into the alley to see what was happening. I saw a group of five Zombie Prisoners gnawing on the bodies of children who appeared to be Novices. Blood was gushing from their mouths as they contently ate a buffet of human flesh. At the sight of this my heart started pounding inside my chest. I felt this uncontrollable anger build up inside me, I couldn't control myself. I screamed and ran straight at the Zombies; I hacked off the head of the first Zombie that noticed my presence. Then the others started to attack, I cut my hands with my sword and let the blood run down the edges of the blade until they connected at the tip. I lunged the sword deep into the earth and recited ancient magic words that were taught to me as a Swordsman. I drew my sword from the cold, bloody earth and swung my sword at the remaining Zombies.

"MAGNUM BREAK!"

The Zombies were incinerated by the blast and were cut into pieces by my blade; nothing was left but fiery ashes.

_"At least now the Novices were revenged"_ I thought to myself, and yet I still felt so angry.

I took a deep sigh and stood up out of my fighting stance. I turned towards everyone, with blood, sweat and tears running down my face. I noticed that everyone was looking at me not in amazement, but like they were scared of me. I asked what the matter was. None of them answered for a while, then Nico spoke

"Sorry Omi, its just that we have never seen you like that before it was amazing but quite frightening to say the least."

I started to blush a little and realized that I guess I over did it a bit. I smiled as best as the situation would allow me, and asked if everyone was ready to go deeper into Prontera to see what other monsters are still lurking in our once wondrous city, they all nodded and then we were off again...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Please read & review, chapter 3 will be up soon.


	3. Split

I do not own Rangnarok Online, just the main character of the story, and the story itself.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

CHAPTER 3: Split

We were coming from the Western side of Prontera, and all of us knew that whatever was behind this invasion was in the center of the city. We hit a fork in the road leading to the Northern and Southern parts of Prontera. We decided to split up to cover more ground so we could save any survivors more quickly then if we were in one group. Rin, Min, Poot and I decided to take North Prontera, since not as many people are usually there we didn't need as many people to go up there. Hio, Yasuo, Sky, Reya and Nico took the Southern area. This is where I thought the most carnage would be so I advised them to stay on their guard while heading down there. We all decided to meet up at the Eastern side of Prontera before we headed to the center of the city. We said our goodbyes and headed off in different directions.

While we were walking I felt a tug on my shirt, I looked to the side to see Poot staring at me, with very saddened and concerned eyes. I asked if everything was alright, she looked straight to the ground

"Do you think the others will be alright with out us?"

I smiled, and rubbed her head.

"Yes, they are going to be just fine you'll see, once we get to the east side of Prontera your see them all again, I promise!"

She looked back up at me with a smile so big that it even lifted my own spirits concerning might happen to the others, for a while anyway. Finally we reached our destination, North Prontera City near the "Statue of the Clasping Hands". Thankfully it seemed that not much went on in this area of the city. We decided to take a small break and sat against the statue. While sitting I grabbed out a loaf of bread that was apart of our picnic food from one of my pockets. I saw that everyone else didn't have the same idea as I did, since I saw Min drooling at the sight of the bread like she hadn't eaten for days. I found it ironic that she had eaten no less then two hours ago and yet was still hungry but nonetheless I cut the bread evenly for all four of us, and gave the two pieces to Poot and Min. I looked for Rin who I noticed wasn't sitting with us, I finally found her behind the statue I walked over to her, and she was sitting curled up with her arms crossed and her head between her legs just staring at the ground. I sat next to her and offered her the bread, when I noticed that she was crying. I didn't want to alarm Min or Poot of this so I whispered next to her

"What's the matter Rin?"

She looked up at me with tears running down her face.

"Why Omi, why would anyone want to do this to these innocent people?"

I gave her the only answer I could come up with.

"I don't know Rin, but what I do know is that we will make them pay for what they did here today!"

She seemed to be a little comforted by my words and in the fact that she could talk to someone about it. I knew she was still very depressed, and to my own surprise I hugged her. I wanted to let go, but I thought if I did maybe she'd feel rejected somehow so I just kept on hugging her. I told her that everything was going to be alright, the others will be fine and we'll see them soon enough.

"Thank you Omi" she responded in a happier tone then before.

I finally let her go and noticed my hands were still bleeding from my attack from before.

"Oh, I'm sorry about your shirt, Rin" I said embarrassed at the lack of chivalry on my part.

"It's alright Omi." she said smiling, and then she slowly ripped the bloodstained sleeves and gently wrapped it around both my hands to stop the bleeding. "HEAL!" she said softly, as waves of green energy flowed through my hands and closed up my cuts.

I noticed that the glow coming from her spell illuminated her face and it made her look pretty cute, I blushed at my thought.

"There all better, but keep the bandages on for good luck, ok" said still smiling at me, I was still blushing.

I said thank you, then we both got up and headed back to where Min and Poot were. Min saw us coming back, and said

"Well, well what have you two been up to, you guys were gone for an awfully long time he he."

"Min! Nothing happened. I went to give Rin her portion of the bread and she helped me with the cuts on my hands." I replied, just a little more embarrassed then I would have liked to have shown.

I think Rin noticed because I thought I heard her giggle.

"Anyway...Where did Poot go? I thought she was with you?" I asked.

"She WAS with me, but after she finished her piece of bread she went looking for you two. She should have been back by now though." She answered with a very concerned look in her eyes, which made me worried since Min doesn't get worried easily...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

YAY for cliffhangers! Please read & review, chapter 4 will be out soon.


	4. The Enemy Has A Name

I do not own Ragnarok Online, just the main character and this story.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 4: The Enemy Has A Name

"AHHHHH!" We all heard it and knew it was Poot.

"Which way did it come from?" Asked Min, neither Rin nor I answered.

"Dammit Poot, where are you?" I thought to myself.

"AHHHHH!" That time we were listening and knew the scream came form the North.

We all ran towards the Prontera Chivalry building, all the guards outside the building were dead.

"Rin, Min check the outside of the building. I'll check the inside." I yelled.

They both ran around to the back, as I busted down the doors that lead into the building. I fell to my knees when I saw all the Knights that had tested me when I was a Swordsman dead. As I slowly surveyed the room I saw every one of my teachers: Lady Amy was skewered against the wall in the corner of the room. Sir Edmond and Sir Andrew both were slain on the two couches in the back. Sir Siracuse was against the wall his head on the floor beside him. Sir Gray was on top of the bed in the corner of the room, his sword never made it out of his scabbard. Leon Von Frich was impaled on top of the table with a sword that I could have only guessed come from an Abyssmal Knight. At that point I started to worry about everyone else. I started to head towards the exit when I heard a bubbly groan. I looked behind me, it was Sir Windsor he was still alive but barely. I ran to him, I propped his head up on my lap I told him to hold on that I was going to get him help.

"NO!" he screamed.

I didn't understand.

"Bap...ho...met!" He whispered.

I couldn't believe what I heard, everyone knew Baphomet hated all humans, but it's unlike him to be so aggressive without a reason. It's especially unbelievable that he left his home in Glast Heim to attack Prontera. I knew something was wrong with this whole situation, and I didn't like that I left Rin and Min alone for so long. While I was getting up from putting Sir Windsor in a proper burial position I heard a scream.

"Omi! Omi where are you!"

I ran to the nearest window and saw what I feared it was. The Abyssmal Knight that must have attacked the Chivalry was attacking Min and Rin. They seemed to be holding their own; however it looked like they were both about to fall over from fatigue at any second.

_"Why the hell didn't you guys call sooner?!?"_ I thought to myself.

I walked back a few feet and ran.

CRASH!

Glass broke all around me, as I landed, I charged at the Abyss Knight.

"MIN, GET OUT OF THE WAY!" I screamed right before the Abyss Knight was about to finish her off.

CLASH

Both our swords hit but his strike was too powerful for me. I went flying into the PecoPeco Stable. I got up just in time before the Abyss Knight used his Brandish Spear. The Stable exploded, wood was flying everywhere, and during all the commotion was going on I ran to the others.

"Guys are you alright?" I asked.

"Yea, I'm just glad your here, now we can kill him." Said Rin who looked like she was about to lose consciousness at any second.

"Omi, what the hell took you so long?!?" Min asked in an annoyed voice.

"What do you mean? You guys just called me now!" I said slightly annoyed.

"Yea so you could have gotten here faster, he he." She said with a slight smile.

"Min now isn't a good time to be joking around. And I'm sorry to say it but you guys look terrible." I said, knowing it was a mistake.

"Yea well why don't you try taking on an Abyssmal Knight and see how you look afterwards!" They both screamed at me.

_"I think it would be safer fighting the Abyssmal Knight then hanging around here."_ I thought to myself.

"Ok both of you just try to get some rest. I'll try to buy you guys some time." I said, as they both nodded in agreement.

"Min are you still able to fight if I need you?" She answered yes.

_"Good, because I know I can't kill him alone."_ I thought to myself.

I started to patronize the Abyssmal Knight; he didn't like it very much. But that worked to my advantage because now his attention was squarely on me and not the girls. I tried to stay in a ranged area from him because he was one of the most powerful monsters in all of Midgard, and a couple of hits from his sword would end me. I was dodging him well for a while, and then fatigue started to set in, my knees started to feel like Jell-O. I ran from his last sword swing but I tripped on a rock and fell face first to the ground. I knew this was it; the Abyss Knight had a smile on his unholy dead face that I could only mean one thing...CHECKMATE! I drew my sword for the last time. I held the sword in a defensive position knowing it would do nothing to stop my death from coming...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Another Cliffy…I'm chalk full of um! Read & review, chapter 5 will be up soon.


	5. Face of Evil

I do not own Ragnarok Online, just the main character and this story.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

CHAPTER 5: Face of Evil

I only wished I could have bought the girls more time to rest so they could have at least stood a chance against him again. The sword came down...

CLASH

I opened my eyes and I saw Min blocking the Knight's sword with her Katars.

"Hey, how are ya?" Min said with a smile.

"He he, you and your damn jokes Min." I said while rolling out of the path of the sword.

Min jumped back out of harms way of the swords path to the ground.

**"YOU WILL ALL DIE!"** The Abyssmal Knight yelled.

"I don't think he is very happy." Said Rin walking behind us

" SIGH not you too Rin!" I said in disappointment of her joking too.

"So I guess you guys are better now huh?" They nodded in response.

"Well Min shall we tango with the Abyss Knight??" I asked with a grin.

"Indeed we should Omi, and later you need to get better 1-liners while fighting" She answered with a snicker.

"Oh sorry min, you know with all the running around, saving you guys, fatigue, and loss of blood, I must have lost my imagination." I said very sarcastically.

"Well all is forgiven once we kill the Abyss Knight, ok."

The Abyssmal Knight was not happy that we weren't paying much attention to him, so he charged at us full speed. We ran out of the way without any problems, but neither of us had any idea on how to stop him permanently. Suddenly an arrow wisped passed my ear and hit the Abyssmal Knight in the Shoulder.

**"RRAAWWRR!" T**he Knight screamed in pain.

To all of our surprises Poot was the one that shot the arrow. I guess Rin and Min found the Abyssmal Knight before finding Poot.

"POOT!" We all yelled.

"What the hell have you been doing this whole time?!?" Cried Min.

"Now isn't a good time to talk guys!" Poot said while shooting arrow after arrow at the Abyssmal Knight.

Then an idea came to mind.

"Rin!" I screamed. "Toss everyone your Holy Waters!" She complied.

We all poured the water on our weapons, and they seemed to shine with holy power.

"Poot, Min you know what to do!" They nodded.

I ran straight at the Knight, I lunged the sword at his horse, I pierced its head, blood started to gush from the deep wound.

**"YOU WILL NOT DEFEAT ME!"** He said in an almost laughing manner.

"MIN, NOW!!!" I yelled.

Min uncloaked right next to the Knight's horse; she recited ancient Assassin words that I couldn't understand. Her weapon started to glow even brighter then when she applied the Holy Water,

"SONIC BLOW!"

I couldn't even count the number of hits Min gave to the horse because she moved so fast it looked like she hadn't moved at all. I knew one thing though; it was enough to finish it off. The horse was diced to pieces even before it hit the ground, the Knight jumped and landed safely on the ground.

**"YOU ALL WILL PAY FOR KILLING MY STEED!"** He said in a low but powerful voice.

I didn't like his tone and for good reason, the ground started to shake around us, I knew he was causing it.

**"RRAAWWRR AHH!!!"** A wave of dark energy started to surround him, I knew this wasn't good but I didn't know what to do, but it was too late anyway.

**"SHADOW ATTACK!"** The dark energy exploded from the Knight I shielded my eyes, but after a couple of seconds I noticed nothing was happening.

Then I noticed Rin, during all the commotion of his summoning she must have cast "KYRIE ELEISON", on us right before the Abyssmal Knight finished charging his attack.

"What? You guys forgot I was here or something?" She said with a satisfied smile on her face.

"Let's just finish him off guys." I commanded, while they all nodded in agreement.

I lunged at the Abyssmal Knight, we kept trading off blows on one another, and it seemed that without his horse he was much weaker then before. I was just stalling for time anyway until Min was in position for another "Sonic Blow". She uncloaked right behind him, but he wasn't going to fall for the same trick twice, he grabbed his spear and countered her attack. Unfortunately for him he never even noticed Poot while we were fighting. She let loose a barrage of arrows that were fired so quickly that I don't think she even blinked before all the arrows were shot. About ten arrows were lodged in the Knight's head, the other fifty or so were nestled all around his body, as he fell to his knees and cried in a hellish voice.

**"HOW?!? HOW COULD THEY HAVE DEFEATED ME?"** When his body hit the ground it turned to mist and just disappeared into the air.

We all breathed a sigh of relief.

"What kind of attack was that Poot?" I asked while leaning on my sword for support.

"Oh, that's my ARROW SHOWER technique. I just learned it on my last adventure in Comodo, you like it he he?" She answered with a giggle.

"Well I'm just glad everyone is alright" Said Rin while sitting down.

"Poot where were you this whole time Omi and I were fighting?!?" Asked Min in an obviously annoyed voice.

"Oh, I was unconscious in the hay inside the PecoPeco stable." A PecoPeco started chewing on my hair and that's why I screamed, then as I was walking out of the stable I saw the Abyssmal Knight, I panicked and lost consciousness I guess." She answered a little embarrassed about the situation.

While listening to her story I thought of something, I walked over to what was left of the PecoPeco Stable and saw what was probably the last two remaining PecoPecos in all of Prontera. I saddled on top of one and grabbed the reins of the other one. I brought them to where the others were sitting.

"All aboard the PecoPeco express next stop East Prontera!" I said while laughing at my own joke.

I grabbed one of the dead Merchants Carts and told everyone to get on.

"AWW...why can't one of us ride on the other PecoPeco or with you Omi?" Cried Poot.

"Sorry Poot, PecoPecos are a one person bird, plus none of you know how to ride PecoPecos anyway so you can't get on the other one, Hio can have that one." I answered her.

Then we shuttled off to Eastern Prontera...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Read & review, chapter 6 will be up soon.


	6. Meeting Up

I do not own Ragnarok Online, just the main character and this story.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

CHAPTER 6: Meeting Up

We finally made it to Eastern Prontera where we were supposed to meet Yasuo, Sky, Hio, Reya, and Nico. They hadn't gotten here yet so we decided to take a quick rest. Ten minutes went by so we decided to go searching for the rest of our friends. We barely got around the corner of that block of Prontera before we found the others. They were all fighting monsters, but I noticed they were handling themselves fine so I decided to tell Rin, Min and Poot not get in the way, unless someone gets into trouble. It wasn't necessary however, and the monsters were all dispatched. We came together to talk about our adventure. While the others were talking I handed Hio the reins of the other PecoPeco.

"Hm? Oh thanks Omi, this could help later!" He said appreciatively.

"Your welcome Hio, just make sure you keep it safe these are the last two PecoPecos in all of Prontera so we must keep them safe." Hio nodded agreeing.

Once all our accounts were told we all decided to take a night's break before heading to the center of Prontera. I volunteered for the first watch while the others slept. During my watch nothing happened, so I woke up Sky for his watch was next. Once he was up I took my sword, I started to walk back to the North part of Prontera,

"Hey Sky, I'm going for a walk I can't sleep if the others ask just tell them I have some business that needs to be taken care of and that I'll be back soon." Sky nodded and wished me good luck I waved goodbye and went on my way.

I came upon the Chivalry building again; I slowly entered the building for the last time. I tried to clean up as best I could; I wrapped the bodies of my fallen knight comrades up in silk sheets I found. I wanted to bury them the best way I could, it's the least that they deserved since they died trying to protect this city. While finishing up Lady Amy's body I felt a warm hand on top of mine, it was very cold outside and the blood on my hands were as cold as ice so the warmth felt good against my skin. I looked up to see Yasuo looking at me with a smile on her face, while I saw Sky leaning against the doorway.

"Omi now isn't a good time to be doing this kind of stuff alone. I'm sorry but lately you haven't been acting like yourself and I didn't want you to do something all alone especially if you got ambushed by monsters while doing it, so I woke up Yasuo and we followed you here." He explained.

"Yea, I guess your right Sky. But I didn't want any of you to see this and burden you with any responsibility of burying the bodies, I felt like it was my responsibility to do it since they were my comrades in arms. I thought I would just do it myself and then come back to camp without having to worry you guys." I said rather embarrassed that I was followed so easily.

"Omi you're our friend so of course we are going to worry about you, even if we knew what you were doing we would still worry about you." Yasuo said still with a smile on her face.

They both helped me with bury the bodies and Yasuo gave them a proper Knight's death ceremony, I set fire to the Chivalry with the bodies inside.

"Thank you both for helping me bury them." I said a little ashamed, while we were walking back to the campsite. As we entered the camp,

"Rin, we found him you can stop worrying now." I heard Yasuo say.

I looked questioningly towards Rin who was sitting up close to the fire that we made earlier that I could clearly see her face. I could tell she was very worried about me, but I was a bit embarrassed at the fact and didn't say anything to her. I just sat next to my PecoPeco (I named him Eduardo) and tried to fall asleep.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Read & review, chapter 7 will be up soon.


	7. First Night

I do not own Ragnarok Online...Only the main character and the story.

Author's Note: Sorry for anyone who actually reads this story, my computer got screwed up thanks to a virus and took me a week to get it fixed, but I should be good now...so enjoy the continuation of Ascension into Darkness.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

CHAPTER 7: First Night

I awoke no more then an hour later it was still rather dark, I stood up as slowly as possible so to not make much noise. Everyone was asleep, it was Min's turn for guard duty buy I knew she was still tired from the Abyssmal Knight, so I let her sleep. I wanted some time to think alone so walked to the nearest house and went to the second story window just to clear my head, but to make sure I was able to watch the others as well, incase something happened. I looked at the two strips of Rin's dress on my hands from earlier today, I took them off and wrapped them around both my arms so the wounds could breathe, then I heard a gentle knock on the door. I saw Rin standing there with one arm softly grabbing the other.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting anything...Can I come in?" she asked in a soft voice.

"Of course you can Rin, and you weren't interrupting anything" I replied wondering why she wasn't sleeping with the others.

She came in and sat across from me on the other side of the window just enough that the moonlight gently illuminated her form.

"Is there something on your mind Rin?" I said concerned.

"Oh...no, I just heard you get up and saw you leave, I was concerned that you would leave again so I followed you...sorry." she answered shyly.

"Hehe...No its ok Rin, I'm sorry for worrying you again, I just couldn't get any sleep so I came up here to clear my head of a few things, that's all." I replied weakly laughing.

A few minutes passed with total silence, I started rubbing the wounds on my hands.

"So... are you going to come back down with the rest of us and try to get some rest?" she asked gently.

"Sorry I don't think so, but if you wish I could walk with you back to the camp?" I said graciously.

"Oh...no thank you I'm fine. Um...Omi?" "Yes, what is it Rin?" "Can I stay with you here? I just don't want to be alone tonight." she said with her face staring at the moonlit ground.

She looked up at me with some tears slowly rolling down her cheeks, awaiting my answer.

"Rin, of course you can stay here if you wish. Listen Rin, as long as I'm here you'll never be alone ok, I promise. Come now no more tears, a beautiful girl like you should never have to cry." I said with a smile, while wiping the tears from her face with my fingers.

"Thank you, Omi." she said slowly stopping the tears.

She noticed the pieces of her dress were on my arms now.

"Oh...how are your hands feeling? Better now I hope" she asked.

"Much better thanks to your heal spell, it still hurts a little but the bleeding has stopped so I think I'll live hehe" I answered laughing.

She grabbed on of my hands and started to massage where my wound was, then she slowly leaned forward, and kissed me. I was surprised at first but then I embraced it and kissed her back, I had to admit it was a nice feeling. I always went on adventures alone testing and honing my skills as a knight, I was alone alot so it was a while since I had felt the embrace of a woman. She slowly returned back to her side of the window, and apologized while rubbing her arm in embarrassment of what she just done.

"Rin its ok, there is no need to apologize, it was nice." I said.

We were both a bit embarrassed at the situation, and just sat there for what felt like forever. Then I reached out and grabbed one of her hands, she looked up at me, as I said softly.

"To be honest, I don't really want to be alone tonight either."

I awaited her response; when she grabbed my other hand, and whispered to me.

"Well lets "not be alone" together then."

We kissed again as she shifted her body started to lay on her back, I straddled her as my face slowly moved up her body until our eyes gazed into each others again, we started to kiss more as I slowly slid off her Priestess's dress.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Always fun to end the story at the juicy parts...sorry no lemons in this story. Chapter 7 will be up soon.


	8. The Upcoming Battle

CHAPTER 8: The Upcoming Battle

The next morning I awoke with Rin snuggled on my chest still sleeping with my Knight shirt covering her. I smiled as I moved the hair covering her face and kissed her on the forehead.

"Rin, wake up its morning, we have to meet with the others" I said softly.

She innocently murmured and shifted her body only slightly showing me that she was still tired. I decided to let her sleep, so I slid my right arm out from under her because that arm was embracing her to my body. Once free I got up and looked out the window to see the others already having breakfast. While leaving the doorway of the room I looked back at Rin still peacefully sleeping, I smiled again.

_"Wow, I can't believe that really happened!"_ I thought to myself.

I went down to meet the others.

"Hey anything left for Rin and me?" I yelled to the others with hope in my heart.

"So you finally return Omi...and what did you do with Rin? She wasn't here when we woke up and we also noticed you weren't here either, well?" asked Nico suspiciously.

"I didn't do anything, I was keeping watch because Min fell asleep so I took over her watch since I couldn't get any sleep, then Rin came to keep me company in that building behind us that's all, I swear." I explained, but no one seemed to believe me.

Things didn't get any easier when, Rin came out of the building yawning softly, while only wearing the bottom half of her priestess dress and my Knight shirt.

"Good morning everyone" she said with tiredness still in her voice.

"Well, well what do we have here Omi! Oh, Omi you are such a stud hehe." said Nico with an enormous grin on her face.

Everyone stared at me with naughty looks on their faces as well. I tried to deny it but I was a bit embarrassed at the spectacle that had arisen. Finally, I gave up the lie and just sat down and started to eat what was left of the food lying around. Suddenly Rin knelt next to me, and to everyone's surprise kissed me on the cheek, and smile.

"Thank you for the company last night Omi" She whispered, before going to the other side of the fire sat down next to Yasuo and Reya and began her breakfast.

For the next couple of minutes everyone kept looking at me and Rin wondering just what exactly happened last night while they were sleeping, then Reya jumped up.

"Ok, Rin, just what happened between the two of you last night?!? I mean we see you come out of the same building as Omi, half naked and wearing his shirt no less! So just what happened between the two of you?!?" She yelled.

Rin looked up at me just as embarrassed as I was at the question.

"It's not really any of your business Reya. But if you must know neither of us could get much sleep last night so we kept each other company, that's all." She replied matter-of-factly.

Then Min shouted so all the group could hear.

"Well all I know is that Omi is a stud haha!"

"Oh, shut up Min" I snapped back, but my face was so beat red from the embarrassment that she didn't even listen to my threat.

For the rest of breakfast she was making fun of me saying: "Ohhh...Rin your so HAWT", "Rin kiss me Ooo" "I love you Rin kiss kiss". Thankfully Min had to go to the bathroom, so she had to leave. Once she got back, we all got ready for what we knew was going to be the hardest fight we have ever been in. But not before Rin and I changed back to our normal clothing. Before we left the camp, I told everyone I had an announcement to make about the Boss monster we will be facing today.

"Its Baphomet...he is the one that lead the attack on Prontera yesterday." I said, without looking at anyone's faces while saying it.

I looked up to what I expected; everyone had frightened looks on their faces.

"How do you know it was him, I mean none of us went to the center of the city yet? How do you know?" asked Reya, with an obvious nervousness in her voice and a look that said "Please God let him be wrong".

"I heard it from Sir Windsor before he died." I said while being saddened at the memory of my fallen comrades. "Now all of you know what well are dealing with, so if any of you want to leave for whatever reason, do it now before it's too late to turn back." I said as genuinely as possible.

I slowly looked at everyone's face for either answer, everyone nodded that they wanted to stay.

"Sorry Pootie, we can't let you to come with us, it's too dangerous for you baby." Sky announced, Yasuo agreed.

Poot knew she wouldn't win this battle and just accepted her parent's decision, before Hio stepped forward.

"I have an idea. We should have Reya, Nico, and Poot go around the city one last time to try to find any survivors that we might have missed along the way", he suggested.

"Is that ok with you two?" I asked Nico, and Reya. They both nodded.

"Ok could you guys do me a favor too? Could you take care of Eduardo, I don't want him to get hurt so would you mind taking him with you? You can put any survivors on him if there are too many for you guys to carry." I asked Reya.

"Ok, Omi we can take him" she answered. Then Nico, Poot, and Reya (and Eduardo) were off to the path leading back to North Prontera.

"Are you guys ready for this?" asked Min as seriously as I've ever seen her.

We nodded our heads. At that point I made a silent Knight's Oath: "I would protect all of them, I won't allow any of them to die, even if that means I have to sacrifice my life so they would live". Then we headed off to the final battle field the center of Prontera City


	9. Enter Baphomet

CHAPTER 9: Enter Baphomet

We approached cautiously; coming upon the last building before the archway that leads to the center of the city. I looked around the corner into the desolate nightmare I never could have imagined unless I saw it for myself. The white street ran red with blood and was laden with corpses. The once beautiful fountain that was a testament to the God Odin was defiled beyond belief; the monsters that were crawling the streets drank from the fountain that didn't have water flowing out of it anymore, but fresh blood. The monsters were celebrating their triumphant victory against their human enemies. Suddenly I heard a loud "TIK! TIK! TIK!" along the ground that sent chills down my spine. I knew only one monster that could do such a thing without me even seeing it. I was right, the monsters slowly parted and kneeled forming a path straight from their leader to the path that lead to the archway that we were hiding near. That's when I saw him, Baphomet with his Crescent Scythe in his hand at his side, sitting on a throne made of bones and skulls the monsters must have constructed out of the dead people in the city. He slowly arouse with an ominous stance, as he stood up I noticed what I could only assume to be the Heart of Ymir on a chain around his neck.

At full height he was about ten feet tall, and his Scythe that was even longer, made him seem that much more monstrous. Then suddenly he spoke, his voice like a thousand needles in my heart.

**"Finally, my monstrous allies we have taken the human capitol, now the age of humans will end. And finally the age of Monsters will BEGIN!"**

All the monsters arose and hailed their new leader. He lifted his hand in silence, and spoke once more.

**"Now the time has come to release our leader, he was banished to Niffleheim centuries ago by a group of adventurers, but now we have the Heart of Ymir and we can finally release him from his eternal prison and into he human world!"**

The monsters cheered again, and then he started to break his new throne revealing a Warp Portal. But this one was different, this one was all distorted and pitch black, the magics coming from the portal were like whips, they violently lashed out in any and all directions. He spoke for the last time.

**"We must prepare the ceremony for the glorious return of our lord, THE LORD OF THE DEAD!"**

I looked back at the others; they all heard it as well.

"We have to stop him from resurrecting the Lord of the Dead, if he returns all is lost; there aren't enough of us to take on an evil like that." Hio said rather scared.

"Hio..." I faultered at my next words.

"Your right Hio, but we need to make a plan first though, if we just go in guns a blazing we'll be hacked down before getting to the portal." Yasuo said.

All of us tried to think of a good idea, which would work and not put any of us in too much danger, none of us could think of one.

"I guess its Gun a Blazing then" laughed Min.

All of us gave her THE EYE, she shrinked back to silence. But we all knew the truth, that's the only option that we had at that point. We all got ready for battle, Sky went out first and fired volley after volley of arrows at the unsuspecting monsters still celebrating their impending lord.

"ARROW SHOWER!"

Sky fired even more arrows then Poot did the day before and with much more accuracy and strength, no more then one arrow hit more then one monster. A whole row of monsters fell before even standing up, I ran in front of him after that barrage to take on any fast monsters that came to us first. These monsters were dispatched easily enough; Min and Hio joined the fighting as well. The four of us formed a circle around Yasuo and Rin so the monsters would have to go through us before getting to them. While fighting I noticed that the number of monsters charging wasn't dissipating but was getting larger! Then suddenly we were surrounded on all sides by monsters...


	10. Mystery Hero

I do not own Ragnarok Online...just the main character and this story.

"**BOLD** **WORDS**" Monster/Villian

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

CHAPTER 10: Mystery Hero

Out of no where, I heard a yell from beyond teh monster horde.

**"Wait!"** It seemed Baphomet wanted a chance to exchange pleasantries before killing us. **"Well, well what do have we here? A bunch of foolish adventurers trying to stop our plan eh?! HAHAHAHAHA! Try as you may mortals but nothing will stop us from resurrecting our Lord, not even the likes of you!" **he said mockingly.

"We will see Baphomet, we will see." I retorted.

**"HAHAHAHAHA! If you wish to end your lives now I will happily oblige your request: KILL THEM!"**

I was ready to cut my hands to prepare for another magnum break, when I noticed storm clouds hovering over the entire area that the monsters were, but not over us. I looked behind me to see a Wizard, making hand gestures and reciting an archaic language that I assumed were words for a spell, quite a powerful spell I thought for how long it took him to cast it.

"LORD OF VERMILLION!" he shouted, huge bolts of Lightening shot to the ground, incinerating all but a few monsters and Baphomet who seemed to be unaffected by the spell.

We were all shocked at the might of the spell he had cast.

"Thanks for the help Bro." Yasuo said waving to the Wizard walking towards us.

We all looked at her questioningly, Yasuo explain that this was her brother, Genis.

"Thanks for the help back there man" I said appreciatively.

"No problem, I had just come into this hell hole earlier today. When I saw all the devastation, I immediately searched for any survivors and anyone who could explain what the hell happened here. Then while I was walking past here I saw you guys surrounded by all those monsters so I used my magic to help you." he explained.

"Well thanks again I don't know what we would have done if you hadn't come at that moment." said Min wiping the sweat from her forehead.

"Uh...Guys maybe we should pay attention to the problem at hand now...the rest of the monsters have regrouped already" Hio yelled a bit surprised.

I turned to see all the monsters that were left ready to strike a second time.

"FIREWALL!" cried Genis, a wall of fire spread about fifty yards across separating us from the monsters. "There, that should hold them back and should buy us sometime to figure out a plan" said Genis as the last bit of magic that he conjured up left the tips of his fingers.

Then I just thought of something.

"Genis, I need you to do me a favor. Can you head to North Prontera and find Poot, Nico, and Reya and help them out. I figure that if this many monsters were here then more must have went to the outskirts of the city to find any humans still alive and feast on them. So I need you to keep them safe until all this is over." I requested.

"Uh...sure, but don't you think that my skills would be better used here with you guys?" He asked a little confused at my request.

"Yes I know your spells are great but he have enough people here to be fine on our own, I need you to keep the others safe while we are fighting with Baphomet." I replied more forceful this time.

"Ok...I'll go and find them, but just make sure that all of you guys stay alive until I get back alright." He answered while walking back to the archway that lead back to the Eastern path.

We said our goodbyes, and turned to the current problem at hand...how are we suppose to kill Baphomet so we can stop the Lord of the Dead from being resurrected back into our world.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

More action in chapter 11 which will be out soon.


	11. The Final Battle Begins

Author's Note: Finally finished the story so can update again HURRAY! And to answer the only review I've gotten so far...

Tom: Yea I realized how lacking this fic is as for the personification of the character's personalities and looks. But I wrote this a few years ago when my writing wasn't as...descriptive. And I don't want to change it cause it reminds me how my writing has changed throughout the years. If its so bad in description, I totally understand and agree, but I still consider the story line to be worth reading. Plus I have a sequel to this story that is easier to read and more detailed as far as the main characters are concerned.

Anyway the action begins now so enjoy!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Skill Guide For this chapter:

**Twohand Quicken:** One of the most powerful techniques a Sword Knight can learn. Only Knights that have extensively trained their mind, body, and spirit can harness this technique. The attack doubles the Knight's speed, strength, accuracy, and reflexes. The down side is that once it wears off the user will be sapped of any energy that he or she hadn't used during the duration of the technique. The duration of Twohand Quicken depends on the Vitality and Dexterity of the Knight, so it's different for every Knight that uses it. Knights are warned before using this technique: Finish the adversary quickly for if the enemy lives after Twohand Quicken ends, you will be at the mercy of your enemy.

**Phase Shift:** This technique allows the user to move so fast that it seemed like there was really three of them instead of one, but in truth the other two images were just as real as the user. Each 'clone' uses part of the users strength, the more clones the weaker each one is. Once a clone is defeated the partial power they had returns to the user and respective clones

**Fusion: **When cast, forces the clones that were cast during the 'Phase Shift' technique to fuse back with the user

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

CHAPTER 11:

THE FINAL BATTLE BEGINS

"Anyone come up with a plan yet?" Asked Min a bit nervously.

We all just stared at the monsters beating against the fire awaiting until the blaze was snuffed out. The fire spell finally wore off and the monsters charged viciously. We all fought valiantly and finally finished off the rest of the monster horde. During our fight Baphomet was just watching us fight, and smiled an evil smile like we were only ants in his presence, it was finally his turn to meet his maker.

**"****HAHAHA...so humans are you prepared to die, or would you like to be tortured first before your deaths. I will be merciful however; if you get on your knees right now and beg for mercy I might just be swayed to give you a swift and semi-painless death. What ****is your choice humans** he asked snickering.

"FUCK YOU BAPHOMET! I'd rather be tortured slowly then bow down to the likes of you. You're so cowardly that you had to attack our capitol in a sneak attack, and you're not even the leader you're just a puppet being controlled by the Lord of the Dead, I lost any respect I had for you as a monster!" I screamed furious at his ungodly arrogance taking us so lightly.

**HAHAHAHAHA...Truly you are the bravest one in your group for speaking to me in such tone and insolence, but since you have such a big mouth, you will be the last to die little man. I want you to see your friends being tortured before they beg for their deaths**

**SNAP!****" **

Next thing I knew Baphomet's face was right in front of mine, he looked up and down at me. I was frozen in shock at his speed even though he was a large type monster, then he moved his mouth next to my ear

**I will enjoy watching you cry in sweet anguish as I force you to watch as I torture and kill your friends, but not to worry you won't be far behind. I will skin you alive, and drink you friend's blood from your skull as my master emerges from ****Niffleheim**** and destroys your precious world.** He looked back at me and snickered at my obvious anger at what he said to me.

**SNAP!****"**

He returned back to his position in front of the portal. My body suddenly came back into my control and I fell to one knee from the fear and anger I was feeling.

"Hey, you alright Omi?" Sky asked from behind me as I slowly regained my balance.

I didn't answer him, suddenly images flashed in my head of the dead children in the alley, all the dead people in Prontera, my fallen comrades in the Chivalry, the night that Rin and I spent together, the picnic, and lastly I remembered the solemn oath I made. Suddenly something snapped inside of me.

"GOD PLEASE! GIVE ME THE STRENGTH TO KILL THIS FOUL BEAST, AND TO PROTECT MY FRIENDS FROM THIS MONSTER!" I cried, as tears of anger ran down my face.

At that point I only knew two things that Baphomet would not succeed at his plan to destroy the world, and that none of my friends would be tortured for his amusement.

"OMI! OMI! WHATS THE MATTER!" Rin cried from behind me, she ran to my side and looked at me.

I stared at her, I could tell even she was scared of me at that moment. She slowly moved away from me, as I took out one of the bottles of Holy Water I got from Yasuo earlier in the day and slowly coated my sword with it until I heard the blade sing with Holy power. I looked up from my sword to Baphomet, I felt like I was on fire with my anger fuel the fire. I saw Baphomet still snickering awaiting my first move. I guess he thought my outburst to be funny, since he wasn't even prepared for my attack. My anger erupted as I ran straight at Baphomet,

"TWOHAND QUICKEN!"

My entire body glowed with an intense yellow aura as all my anger was released in my technique. I felt a surge of energy throughout my body, I felt light as a feather, and I felt like I could lift a mountain with one hand. I burst at Baphomet with my newly acquired speed, the ground exploded behind me. Baphomet SNAPed out of my attack, as I glided across the blood reddened road, stopped, and turned back straight at him.

**Impressive human, I've only met one other who was able to harness the power of that technique so viciously, but sadly your king was far too old, so even while using it I defeated him without any difficulties. However it was still foolish of you to use your trump card so soon.** Baphomet said with a now serious face, I guess he knew I wasn't joking around anymore.

"If you think I only depend on this technique to fight then your wrong!" I said with a smirk, because what he didn't know is that I've made some additions to my own Twohand Quicken technique, while I was training, and wandering from city to city for about five years.

This is the first time I've ever seriously considered using them on a monster, because while the new techniques are powerful they are only able to be used when Twohand Quicken is activated, each use of the techniques puts huge amounts of strain on the body which in turn drastically lowers the duration of the Twohand Quicken technique itself. But I was confident that I could handle any strain on my body, because I was not about to go back on my oath. I started to run around in a circle around Baphomet slowly increasing my speed after every pass.

"PHASE SHIFT!"

I don't think Baphomet liked the little technique of mine.

**So human, you have altered your technique to incorporate others while using it, I'm impressed, but it will not safe you from my plans for you.** he answered in a confident voice.

"Well if your so confident in your power, then why aren't you attacking me!?" I asked with a mischievous smile.

**As you wish mortal.** Suddenly his Crescent Scythe blade turned black,

**DARKSTRIKE!**

He came charging at one of my clones, he swung the Scythe, my clone blocked the scythe but he went flying into a near by building and turned back into magic. There were only two of us left but I knew two was enough, I charged while baphomet was feeling the repercussions of his attack. I sliced his right arm, as my other clone dove under his hooves and sliced his left leg open, blood gushed from the wounds.

**RRRAAAWWWRRR!!!****YOU WILL PAY FOR CAUSING ME PAIN MORTAL! FOR THAT I WILL TORTURE ONE OF THE FEMALES FIRST!** he screamed.

"YOU WON'T TOUCH ANY OF THEM!" I yelled in retaliation to his threat.

"FUSION!"

My other clone turned back into magic and fused back into my body, I fell to one knee as my body burned from the strain of the techniques I used.

**"****What's the matter?!? You're finished already, after you only injured me slightly? ****Haha**** I thought you were going to be a true adversary, but it seems my hopes were to high, how disappointing. Very well then I will go after your friends now****"** said Baphomet in a low growl.

"We aren't finished yet monster." I said in a low voice while I finished recuperating from the techniques I had just used.

He slowly turned towards me, and when he saw me then, a shocking horror ran through his face

"HOLYGAUNTLETS!"

Wisps of white magic started to surround my arms, the magic slowly formed two glowing silver gauntlets around my arms, I cringed at the pain but it was nothing I couldn't handle at the time.

**How?!?**** That technique can only be learned by a chosen few. And you must go to the ancient ruins in ****Geffenia**** to learn it. ****How did you learn that technique!?!** He screamed in horror.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well thats chapter 11...hope the action was enough to satisfy you for a bit...there is more to come in a few chapters.


	12. The Legend and the Ancient Technique

Here is some more action for you guys, enjoy chapter 12.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Skill Guide for this chapter:

**Holy Gauntlets:** Gives the user silver gauntlets with Holy power that cannot be destroyed, in addition it gives the user superhuman strength, and all attacks will be doubled in power. The down side: It literally connects to the skin, slowly sucking the life from the user until they are near death, the user loses consciousness from fatigue, or the user calls the gauntlets back to the ether.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

CHAPTER 12:

THE LEGEND AND THE ANCIENT TECHNIQUE

I smiled and replied "Well, on my adventures alone while exploring the Geffen Fields I happened to stumble upon those ruins you spoke of and saw the hieroglyphics that depicted the fight between the Lord of the Dead and the heroes that banished him centuries ago. I spent many years deciphering the language it was written in and finally translated it. It said that "Only those with the blood of heroes could wield the power of Holy Gauntlets." As I trained, I slowly gained control of this technique, so I guess I'm a descendent of one of those Heroes that banished your master to Niffleheim" I answered him as the last bit of magic finished forming the gauntlets. I picked up my sword from the ground. "Shall we try this again then monster?" I asked jokingly.

**Well met, then human...no Hero, we shall finish this now!** he said surprisingly with a smile on his face, I knew he had something in mind for me.

Suddenly he threw his Scythe at me, I easily dodged it, but I noticed it was spiraling to the left.

**"GUIDE ATTACK!****"**

I looked in horror as I saw who the real targets were, it was the others still in the same spot as before while I was fighting Baphomet.

_"NO, PLEASE GOD NO!!!"_ I thought to myself as I ran as fast as possible to the others.

Sky, Yasuo, and Hio reached the archway safely. Min had cloaked next to the others. Rin was still running to get to the archway, but I knew she didn't have enough time to get there before the Scythe would get to her. The Scythe was about to hit, when Min uncloaked and tackled Rin to the ground. The Scythe missed, but it was coming back around and neither of them noticed its impending return.

"RIN, MIN GET OUT OF THE WAY! IT'S COMING BACK AROUND!" I yelled at them, Min cloaked again thinking that Rin was running right behind her.

Rin hadn't gotten up from the ground; I suspected that she hurt herself while avoiding the first strike from the Scythe.

"RIN! RUN!" I screamed as I was only a few yards away.

**So...hero you have feelings for this female? Very well she will be the first to die, because of the pain you caused me from your attack, HAHAHA!!!****" **

The Scythe locked on Rin, it came blazing at her, I didn't have time to think, so I did the only thing I could...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Thats it for chapter 12, please Review with your thoughts/critisisms...chapter 13 will be out soon.


	13. Wind of Tradegy

Here is chapter 13 enjoy, action will be back soon!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

CHAPTER 13:

WIND OF TRADEGY

SHLAK A pool of blood fell from my back as the Scythe cut through my armor and deep into my shoulder. I had jumped into the way of Rin and the Scythe; it cut into me from behind as I fell in front of Rin.

"OH MY GOD OMI, NO!" I heard her say.

As my spells dissipated, I opened my eyes to see notice I was on Rin's lap, she started crying.

"cough Rin...are you alright?" I asked weakly as I coughed up blood.

"Yes, I'm fine Omi. But why did you have to be so stupid and get yourself hurt just to save me?" She answered crying.

"Because if you had gotten hurt I would have broken my oath, and besides I would take a thousand more hits like this just to keep you safe." I laughed weakly.

I wiped her tears from her face with my right hand as I weakly smiled as I said.

"Rin what did I tell you about crying. Please don't cry for me, you're too beautiful and kind to waste your tears on me, please stop."

"Omi your so stupid!" she said crying and hugged me so tightly I thought I was bleeding more, but I dared not upset her more and I just her finish, but after a while her warm skin felt nice on my cold flesh.

At that point my vision was blurry I couldn't see her much anymore. I knew I was dying, so I gave the rest of them the last bit of encouragement I could before I lost consciousness.

"Everyone, please listen. You must defeat Baphomet and save the world. cough I know that's a lot to ask for but I wouldn't ask any of you to do it if I didn't have full confidence in your skills to do the job. My only regret is that I couldn't help you more before I died, and for that I'm truly sorry."

Then I heard a sniffling Sky say "Omi you're an idiot, we wouldn't have gotten this far if you weren't here for us, but I promise that we WILL defeat him in your absence."

"Thank you Sky, thank you everyone I know you can do it. Save...the...world!"

At that point the pain was too great and I lost consciousness...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Thats it for chapter 13, please review with your thoughts. Chapter 14 will be up soon!


	14. A Well Needed Rest

Here is chapter 14, just a quick break from the action to give our adventurers some times to rest enjoy.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

CHAPTER 14:

A WELL NEEDED REST

As I slowly regained my bearings I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder where the Crescent Scythe was lodged, but it wasn't in my shoulder anymore. I opened my eyes to notice I was still in Rin's lap, she was watching me for any signs of life, as she wiped the sweat off my face with a cold cloth.

"Hey, am I dead?" I asked weakly still in pain from the wound I had.

"No, Omi you aren't but you came close many times, once you lost consciousness we had to take the Scythe out of your shoulder but you lost a lot of blood after it was out we all thought you would die from loss of blood, Yasuo and I did the most we could for you, but you must have had something important to live for to come back to us." she answered weakly crying for joy at my conscious state.

I looked at my surroundings to see we weren't in the center of Prontera anymore.

"Rin, Where are we?" I asked nervously.

"We are in the outskirts of Prontera city Omi." came a voice I recognized as Nico's.

Then as my vision became clearer I noticed that everyone was with us.

"What the hell happened?" I asked confusingly and still in pain.

"Sorry Omi, we tried our best but even at his weakened state, Baphomet was too powerful for us to handle without you and the others." answered Hio rather annoyed having to admit it.

I sat up from Rin's lap, clasped my shoulder and slowly stood up making sure not to lose consciousness from the pain.

"We have to go back and finish the job. It should be a bit easier with all of us fighting together." I said still wobbly from the lack of blood

"Your right Omi, but your in no condition to fight, I think even a Poring could defeat your in your present condition" Reya said sitting on a bench to the left of us.

"Wow. Thanks for the vote of confidence for the dying guy Reya. But I don't care I'm going to help finish what I started, Reya where is Eduardo?"

She went and got him from a grass patch out of my direct line of sight.

"Omi, I must interject, we all need rest! We should rest for the night and head back tomorrow." yelled Hio.

I sighed and agreed. We went back to the campsite from the night before. That night the stars seem so bright, I looked at the other who were already asleep. My watch ended and I woke up Hio for his turn.

"Now Omi, no wandering off like last time" he said slyly.

"Yea I know Hio don't worry I'm going to try to get some sleep." I answered.

I walked over to Eduardo who was also fast asleep; I sat down and rested my upper body against his pillow-like body.

"Omi, Omi wake up". I heard a voice calling to me.

I opened my eyes, and it was still dark so it was still night time. As my vision grew clearer, I noticed it was Rin who called me.

"Sorry to wake you but its time to change your bandages from your shoulder." she said sweetly.

I sat up and just watched her, change the bandages, once she was done

"I'm sorry for burdening you with taking care of me Rin." I sad sadly.

"Its no problem, its kind of my job anyway as a Priestess I mean, plus it's the least I could do since you got that wound saving my life" she said, we both laughed. "Ok, all done you can go back to sleep now Omi" she said smiling.

She turned to head back to her spot near the fire, but I grabbed her arm.

"Uh...Rin could you, uh stay with me?" I asked staring at the ground embarrassed.

"Sure Omi I can stay with you" she answered.

She came back and laid down at my right side and wrapped my right arm around her as she rested her head on my chest making sure not to be near my injured shoulder.

"Thanks Rin, goodnight and sweet dreams." I said looking at her.

She seemed so peaceful at that moment that I couldn't help but smile.

"Good night Omi, feel better ok, we could really use your help tomorrow." she murmured, and snuggled closer to my chest and almost immediately fell asleep; I also fell asleep soon after.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

End of chapter 14...please review with your thoughts...chapter 15 will be up soon and more action is coming up!


	15. Finishing What We Started

Here is chapter 15...time for more action!. Enjoy!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

CHAPTER 15:

FINISHING WHAT WE STARTED

The next morning I awoke to see everyone's faces staring right at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

They all looked to my right; Rin was still contently sleeping with her head still on my chest.

"Oh leave it alone, we didn't do anything I just asked her to stay here" I answered their glares.

"As long as that's all that happened this time Omi" Min said examining my face to see if I was lying.

Once everyone had their breakfast, I saddled up and we started heading back to the center of town. Hio had to guide Eduardo because my shoulder didn't allow me to control the reins. I could tell everyone was still worried about me, because they were all close enough to my PecoPeco that if I fell one of them would have caught me. We reached the outskirts of the center of the city. I got off Eduardo, and sat against a nearby tree, I knew no matter how much I wanted to in my present condition I wasn't able to fight and if I did I would only be hurting them by being in the way. I sighed, and clenched my fist in anger at my helplessness in the situation. The others were speaking about what I could only guess a plan to fight Baphomet. They all got up and started to head towards the archway that lead to the center of the city. Rin ran to me and helped me up from the tree and we walked to behind the archway so we wouldn't be seen. Then I heard that damn monster mocking me.

**HAHAHA...so the hero has sent his friends to fight his battles for him, how pathetic. But I did love the taste his fresh blood from my Scythe. If only you left his body here I could have had my fill of his delicious hero's blood**

After that I was only able to hear the battle going on and it sounded like we were winning, suddenly I remembered something about Baphomet, which I had to warn them about.

"Rin, please help me up bring me to the others" I asked anxiously.

"Omi, you're in no condition to fight!" she pleaded.

"I know! I need to tell them something, PLEASE RIN!" I cried in pain from my shoulder.

She helped me up and brought me to the others, but it was too late, as we turned from behind the archway, I saw what I feared...Sky fired an arrow straight at Baphomet. He screamed in pain but just as quickly as the arrow hit Baphomet he countered it.

"**LORD OF VERMILLION!**"

His attack was instant, all but Min, Genis, Yasuo, and Sky were struck and now unconscious on the ground.

"Rin leave me you must take care of them now, GO!" I said while pushing her off me.

She ran to the others to see how badly they were hurt. I knew at that point if I didn't do something none of us would survive. I took in a deep breath, and tightened the bandages around my wound.

"TWOHAND QUICKEN!"

My wound felt like it was on fire from the strain on my body from the technique, as the familiar yellow aura engulfed me again. The others turned towards me in shock and horror.

"OMI PLEASE STOP! YOUR GOING TO KILL YOURSELF!" cried Rin.

Baphomet saw me and snickered.

"_So the hero returns only to see the end of his life and the lives of his friends, this is delicious"_ he said as he laughed an evil laugh.

"I'm not quite ready to die yet Baphomet, at least not until your dead." I said loudly but weakly.

He knew I was serious but he also saw my wound. He just laughed harder, anger boiled up inside of me again, I knew this would be my last attack so I didn't hold back, even if my body couldn't hold on the strain I was determined to kill him.

"DOUBLE TWOHAND QUICKEN".

Now my body was engulfed in a much brighter blue aura, this new aura upped my power ten fold, my wound started to open up from the strain and blood started to soak the bandages .

"ULTIMATE PHASESHIFT".

This created five clones of me instead of only three, all of them used their speed to surround Baphomet. The bandages were all soaked from my blood, my legs started to buckle from the strain, but I was determined to win. In unison all of my clones and I called upon the Holy Gauntlets, they formed around our arms, I fell to one knee from the strain of calling the gauntlets and the life drain of the gauntlets themselves, at this point a large pool of blood was at my feet, from my wound and blood was trickling down my left arm. My vision started to get blurry, but I wasn't finished yet.

"SKY, THROW YOUR ANKLE SNARES AT BAPHOMET!" I yelled.

"ANKLE SNARE!"

Baphomet was stuck helpless to my next onslaught that I was determined to finish him on. In unison, my clones and I dipped our swords in the pools of blood at our feet, we recited the same words as before to summon the magic for Magnum Break, then we all drove our swords into the ground, suddenly miniature fissures cracked their way at Baphomet, then suddenly stopped right in front of him, he was surrounded.

"BAPHOMET, NOW YOU'RE DEAD! "MAGNUM BUSHIDEN BLADE!"

Then the fissures exploded like fuses until they were at Baphomet's feet where they all exploded like a giant bomb went off. All you heard from inside the smoke was the bloody screams of Baphomet. Once the smoke cleared pieces of Baphomet were scattered everywhere.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They finally defeated Baphomet...but is the threat to midgard really over?...or has it just begun? You will have to wait till next time to find out, chapter 16 will be out soon, please review.


	16. Final Decision

Chapter 16...some drama in this chapter, enjoy

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

CHAPTER 16:

FINAL DECISION

I canceled all of my spells, and started to look for his head to get the Heart of Ymir. Once I got the Heart I went to where the others were. They seemed to be doing alright; they were all conscious, just in pain.

"Omi how did you pull all those weird techniques off? I've never even heard of some of them." Hio asked curiously.

"Well it took me years of training with the Twohand Quicken technique, those new ones were variations of other Knight techniques though I just modified them to be better and stronger. But they put a lot of strain on the body. To be honest after I called my last attack when Baphomet died, I felt like my body was being ripped apart from the inside. I'm surprised that I didn't lose consciousness again." I softly laughed after I answered, until I saw everyone's faces, they looked really worried about me at that point. "Its ok guys I'm alright" I said trying to make them stop worrying.

"Ok now that Baphomet is dead, what should we do about that?" asked Reya pointing to the blackened Warp Portal, which grew drastically in size since we first saw it in our encounter with Baphomet for the first time.

Suddenly a voice so evil, that it felt like my heart became frozen, came from the within blackened portal.

"_There is nothing you can do mortals, the portal is almost fully opened, and my resurrection into your world is nearly complete, and there is nothing you can do to stop it. __HAHAHAH_".

We all knew that it was the Lord of the Dead; I looked back at my friends who I could tell believed him that nothing could be done to stop his return. Then I remembered a part of a myth that I read in Geffenia, which I had forgotten about until now. It stated that: "If the Lord of the Dead was ever resurrected, only one of the "chosen" while wielding the Heart of Ymir could sent him back to Niffleheim forever, but in doing so they sacrifice their own life in exchange for the lives of everyone in Midgard". Since I was one of those "chosen", I knew what I had to do. Without saying a word I walked over to Rin.

"Yes Omi? What is it?" she asked curiously.

I just stood there for a moment and finally hugged her for the last time.

"I'm sorry Rin...I will keep that night we spent together in my heart forever, I promise...I'm so sorry!"

When I let her go she had a confused and worried look on her face.

"Omi, what's the matter are you alright, your starting to scare me? "

I didn't answer her, I just walked in front of everyone.

"Everyone I just want to say that I was the luckiest man alive to have friends like you, and I hope that even after all of this, all of you have lives filled with happiness, love and friends. Goodbye, I love you all!"

They all looked at me with confused faces. I didn't give them a chance to say anything; I started to walk towards the warp portal with the Heart of Ymir around my neck. I was a couple of yards away from the portal when I felt someone pull back on my arm. I turned to see Poot grabbing me, and behind her was everyone just standing there.

"We at least deserve an explanation if we are such good friends to you Omi." said Nico with an annoyed voice.

I sighed and explain the myth.

"Omi, you can't be seriously considering sacrificing yourself just because the myth said it?! What if the myth was wrong or you translated it the wrong way or something? You're the strongest one of us and if you die and the myth was wrong and the Lord of the Dead returns to Midgard, we won't be able to stop him! You have to stay with us, and help protect this land and its people." screamed Yasuo.

"Even if I were to stay with you, I wouldn't be much help. After the techniques I used against Baphomet, I've lost so much blood, that I can barely stand let alone fight a monster clearly more powerful then Baphomet. I'm sorry but if I did stay with you guys then I wouldn't be helping you, at this point the only thing I can do to help you guys is walk into that portal, and pray that the myth is right." I said depressingly at my own helplessness in this situation.

They were all silent after that, I turned towards the portal again. I began to walk towards it when I felt someone hug me from behind

"Poot I told you already I have to do this!" I turned expecting to see Poot again, but it was Rin.

"OMI! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE US! YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS, STAY WITH US AND WE CAN KILL THE LORD OF THE DEAD!" she said with tears flowing down here cheeks.

I wiped the tears from her face, lifted her head.

"Rin, you know I have to do this. Please don't make this any harder on me then it already is. I'm sorry but I have to at least try." Then I kissed her for the last time. "Here Rin." I said while untying one of the bandages she made me for my hands with her dress. It's still had my blood on it, "Please take this, Rin. Now we will both have one so we will never forget this day, and the events that took place. Goodbye and I wish you only happiness for the future." I whispered to her while putting it in her hands.

She didn't say anything after that, she just clenched the piece of dress to her chest, turned and walked back with the others. Hio comforted her by putting his hands on her shoulders as she turned back facing me. I started to cry, because I knew this would be the last time I ever saw them. I took one final look at each of them, every person giving me a memory of happy moments in my life. Finally I waved to them for the last time.

"Goodbye everyone, and pray the myth was right"

I turned, closed my eyes, and entered the portal...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

End of chapter 16...what will happen to Omi and his friends...wait to find out...chapter 17 will be out soon!


	17. A Hero's Death

Time to see what happened after Omi walked into the portal...enjoy chapter 17!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

CHAPTER 17:

A HERO'S DEATH

I felt a rush of energy like I was being teleported somewhere. I opened my eyes to see a golden gate in front of me, and as I looked beyond the gate I saw a grand castle greater then any I've see before. It was made of solid gold, I opened the gates and proceeded to walk towards the castle, I noticed that I wasn't walking on solid ground but clouds! Suddenly with a flash of light, a Valkyrie stood before me.

"Welcome Hero...welcome to Valhalla." she said with a soft angelic voice, which calmed my soul.

I was shocked to what I heard, I've only heard of Valhalla in myths and stories. I asked questioningly

"Well if that's the case then I must be dead, and if I am then why have I been sent to such a holy place?" She giggled at my question.

"Yes hero you are dead, and you are here because with the help of your friends you saved all of Midgard from destruction by the hands of the Lord of the Dead and Baphomet. And it is proclaimed if someone dies a hero's death their soul will be sent to Valhalla where they will live for the rest of eternity."

"MY FRIENDS! WHAT HAPPENED TO THEM I MUST KNOW!" I yelled.

"Do not worry hero, your friends as well as all of Midgard are safe and happy. If you wish you can see them now." she answered.

I nodded enthusiastically; she giggled again

"Then please follow me to the 'Mirror of Worlds'". I followed her to what seemed to be a shallow pool inside the clouds, but the water wasn't blue it was silver. "Hero, simply touch the water and Midgard will be shown to you" she explained. I did so, and the pool rippled, once settled Midgard was shown just as beautiful as when I left it. "If you wish to see a specific place or person simply say the name and it will be shown." she told me.

"PRONTERA!" I said, the water rippled again.

I was shocked, Prontera was just like how it was before Baphomet's attack on it. The streets were exploding with vendors and people, I started to cry because it was a sight for sore eyes, the last image of Prontera I had was the corpse ridden, and blood soaked streets. Once I was done I called out all of my friends names, the pool rippled and showed me all of them. Sky and Yasuo had another child it was a boy, and Poot couldn't have been happier. Reya became a teacher for the Rogue academy, she was the teacher for "Gank, Steal, and Snatch" skills (Her personal favorites as I recall). Hio learned the Twohand Quicken technique, and was now making his own variation techniques just as I did. Min started her own Muffin Factory in Prontera and from what I saw it was becoming very popular. Nico got married to a Hunter named Hayato Saitoh. Genis was the Vice President of Min's Muffin Corporation.

Finally I called Rin's name. The pool rippled and brought me to a cemetery, I saw Rin sitting in front of a tombstone, crying. It was my own and it read "Omitsuroshi: A Beloved Friend and a true HERO". While I was watching I saw her take out of her pocket the piece of her dress I gave her the day I died. She put it next to the tombstone and cried. Then I saw someone put a hand on her shoulder, it was an Assassin's hand, and he helped her up and wrapped a blanket around her. She slowly stood up stopped crying, and turned and walked away from the cemetery. I started to cry, I was sad but also very happy at the same time.

"I'm just glad they all made it out safely, and they are all happy, especially you Rin". I whispered as a tear fell into the pool and the images disappeared.

The Valkyrie spoke once more.

"Come hero, now we must be off to the castle to celebrate your entrance into Valhalla, its not very often we get newcomers around here so when we do we must celebrate." I didn't get up, she put a hand on my shoulder "If you wish you can come back to this pool anytime you want, to see how your friends are doing, for you see I am the guardian of this pool so I give you permission to come here anytime you like." she said with a smile so warm, my heart felt like it was healed somehow.

I stood up and we both walked to the castle. Once the celebration was over, I was escorted to my new room. I sat on my bed and thought of my friends back in Midgard, I was happy that everything turned out alright and my friends were finally safe and happy. Then like it was magic compelling me, I closed my eyes and fell asleep...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well now you know what happened...Epilogue will be out soon!


	18. Epilogue:  A Dreamer's Dream

Here is the final chapter for my first fanfic...hope you enjoy.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

CHAPTER 18:

EPILOGUE

A DREAMER'S DREAM

**General! General, wake up!** I heard a voice say as I opened my eyes.

**You were having that dream again. I don't understand how you can remember those people after all these years** I looked over to see an Orc Zombie speaking to me while kneeling.

I sat up in my chair inside the ornate throne room.

**Is everything alright General** a phantom voice called to me.

**Yes your majesty, it was that dream again that's ****all its**** nothing to be worried about** I answered to the Phantom voice.

I looked up at my king who I've served for over 200 years; it was The Lord of the Dead. Once I got out of my groggy state I thought to myself.

_"I wonder...is that how the world would have been if I had been able to survive __Baphomet's__ Scythe attack?"_ I've been having this dream frequently ever since I died from that wound and became the Lord of the Dead's general.

This dream is the only happiness I have ever known since I've been dead for these past 200 years. For you see once I was died in Rin's arms, the Lord of the Dead summoned me to Niffleheim.

**Well, my new general how do you feel? I ordered ****Baphomet**** to kill you so you could become my general for my monster army** he laughed as I rose with a new power inside me, an evil power, and a new hunger, a hunger not for food, but a hunger to kill. **To prove your loyalty to me and to gain your rightful place along side me as my general I want you to do something for me...kill ****Baphomet****! And then kill your friends!**He then opened a portal for me back to Prontera city.

I reached the archway and saw my friends still battling Baphomet, and he seemed to be losing.

**Baphomet**** Our master wants to have a word with you!**I yelled.

The battle came to a standstill as everyone looked at me.

"OH MY GOD, OMI YOUR ALIVE!" my friends called to me, while running towards me crying tears of joy.

**"TWOHAND QUICKEN!" **

My body glowed within a black aura instead of a yellow one, I ran straight at Baphomet.

**"CRITICAL SLASH!"**

Baphomet's upper body fell to the ground as I landed, his legs still standing there.

"WOW...OMI YOU DID IT!" they all called to me.

Rin got to me first and hugged me tightly.

"Thank god your back Omi" she whispered still crying at my unbelievable resurrection.

Finally the rest of my friends got to us. Rin looked up at my face, her happy face changed to horror.

"Omi? What's the matter with you?!" she said with a horrified voice, as she let go of me.

**"I'm so sorry everyone, I hope that some day you could forgive me"** I answered, as I started to cry and slowly took out my sword.

I lunged at Rin, I impaled her in the chest with my sword, and I hugged her and whispered in her ear.

**Rin**** I'm so sorry, but the Omi you knew is dead".** I let her body slowly slide off my blade; she landed with one of the bandages she gave me still clenched in her hand.

Then I took care of all my other friends, I diced up Hio, I decapitated Sky, I cut Yasuo's throat and let her bleed to death, Genis tried to cast Frost Diver on me but it takes time to cast a spell and time is what he didn't have. I cut off his arms, and legs. Min tried to use Sonic Blow, which would have worked if I didn't have Twohand Quicken activated. I stopped her attack and cut her in half straight down the middle. Reya tried to hide from me but I could sense her, I cut her in two just like I did Baphomet. Nico tried to run; I threw my sword which impaled her in the back. The only person left was Poot, he was just standing there too afraid to move. I felt slight mercy for her only being a child so I killed her quickly by snapping her neck. As I got my sword from Nico's body I was teleported back to Niffleheim.

**HAHAHA...Well done my general, I loved ever blood soaked moment especially when you killed your friends. Now truly you are my great general who will lead my monster army to victory against the humans** laughed the Lord of the Dead.

And from that point on for 200 years I lead his army across all of Midgard casting havoc, spreading bloodshed and misery in any city, town, or village we came across. Suddenly I was shaken out of my daydream of my past memories by the same Orc Zombie as before.

**My general it is time to give the orders to the troops** he said.

**Very well...** I got up from my chair and announced to the army **NOW MY TROOPS, WE WILL FINISH OFF WHAT IS LEFT OF THE HUMAN RESISTANCE! ONWARD TO VICTORY!** the troops all screamed with anticipation of the coming bloodshed, and flesh they would consume.

After this battle all of Midgard will be under the control of our master the Lord of the Dead, and I will be there with him for all eternity, forever his general and servant. For you see, Omitsuroshi the Rune-Knight of Midgard died that day 200 years ago at the hands of Baphomet...And on that day I was reborn...My new name was Doppelganger "The Blood Knight".

THE END!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well thats the ending hope you liked it, please review...and be watchful of the sequel to this story "Ascension of Destiny", which I've already written so it should be out very soon.


End file.
